Hurt
by xoxZVxox
Summary: A story about 2 friends, they feel something more for eachother, they can't be together, she's in danger, he doesn't know, Is he ever going to know? GXT sory not good with summaries -Give it a chance-


"So what are we going to do today?"

"I don't know, we can go swimming, cinema, park, skating, to get an ice-cream, and umm…I'm out of ideas"

"What if we can have all that together?"

"What are you thinking?"

"We can go with the guys, to the beach house, what movies there, while we eat ice-cream and then go to the beach"

"I never thought that someone like you was going to think about that, IT'S A GREAT IDEA"

"Are you calling me stupid?"

"No silly, you'r the most intelligent guy in…um let me think the stupid country" Gabriella said, before getting up and running

5 MINUTES LATER:

"Hey" Troy said and get up "You're going to pay for it girl" and start running behind her, till he get her and start tickling her "Now say it"

"No, please…jajaja…troysie, stop…please" Gabriella begs between her laughs

"No till you say it, are you going to be a good girl and say what troysie want?"

"NO, I'M NEVER GOING TO SAY IT…PLEASE STOP"

"No, it's just a sentence; you say it and I stop"

"No ple-" Gabriella close her eyes

Troy continues tickling her till he realizes that she was not longer laughing "Gabby, are you ok?"

No sound

"Gabriella if this is a joke, please stop, is not funny"

No sound

"Gaby please, can you stop, I'm begging you"

No sound

"Gabby if I did something wrong tell me, I'm worried"

No sound

Taylor arrives "What happened to her?"

"I don't know we were playing and from one moment to another she was like this" Worried

"Let me" Taylor said before kneeling down besides Gabriella "Hey Gabs, are you ok?"

No sound

"Ok now I'm worried, I tought it was a joke for you but no…Go to her house and-"

"No I want to stay here, you go" Troy said really worried

"Ok, I'll be back in a minute, stay with her, and don't move her" Leaves

"Gabby, please, open that beautifull eyes of your" Close his eyes and start tearing "It was just a joke that-

"BOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!"

"OH MY F* GOD GABRIELLA, ARE YOU TRYING TO GIVE ME A HEART ATAC?" Breathing really hard and with a hand on his chest

"HAHAHAHAHA, YOU HAVE TO SEE THAT FACE WAS HAHAHAHA…O GOD…REALLY HAHAHAHA, THE FINNIEST EXPERIENCE OF MY LIFE" Gabriella continue laughing

"YOU THINK IS FUNNY?!?! I WAS WORRIED FOR YOU, YOU DIDN'T WAKE UP, I THOUGHT THAT SOMETHING WAS BAD AND THE ONLY THING THAT YOU DO IS LAUGH!!!"

"Are you mad?"

"No, I'm not mad….I'm FURIOUS, YOU COULDN'T CHOOSE A BETTER JOKE RIGHT?"

Gabriella get up and walks towards him "Is my twoisie wad?"

Troy just look at her

"Is twoisie going to forgive gabby?" Gabriella said while bitting her low lip

"Stop.."

"If twoise don't forgwt gabby, gabby is not going to stop…so is he going to forgive her?" Bit her low lip again

"You'r irresistible" Kiss her

"Hey you can't do that!"

"Why not?"

"Because…because…uggg…I don't know, but don't do it again"

"You were the one that was begging for me to kiss you"

"Me?, I NEVER said, -Troy please kiss me, I'm going to die if you don't do it- I think, NO, I'm sure, that I never said that words"

"No, you didn't said them but by bitting your lip and talking in that childish you were telling me to kiss you without the words"

"Ok, Ok, I did it, and what?"

"And what?!"

"Yes, Troy and what, I can't be with you, and you can't be with me" Looks down "Even if I wanted" She murmured

"I know, Jake and Lizzi are in the middle"

"even if he bits me" she murmured

"What did you said?"

"Nothing, you might heard wrong"

"No you said even if he bits me, Gabriella is he hurting you?"

"NO"…he…loves me…in a strange way"

"Please tell me the truth, I'm your best friend, you can trust me"

"He…he-"

"Hey is she ok now?, I couldn't found anyone in her house" Taylor said

"Yeah she's good now, she's right here, and" Looks besides him to find nobody

"She was leaving when we start talking, you didn't notice?"

"No" said in low voice

_**With Gabriella:**_

"Finally were were you, bitch?"

"Nowhere, just in the park Jake"

"I don't believe you"

"Well that's up to you" She murmured

"WHAT DID YOU SAID?"

"No…thing"

"I HEARD THAT YOU WERE TELLING ME THAT I WAS LYING" He said while walking to her

"No…please Jake don't-"

He hit her "CAN YOU SHUT UP!" Now he hit her in the stomach

"Please no…" She said while crying

"You'r nothing, now go and cook me dinner, you know that your parents are not here and will not be till 2 month from now, so I have their permition for you to be with me, and as I don't have nobody to cook for me and I can't do it, you so it"

"But I'm-"

"DID I HEAR A BUT?"

"No, I'm going to cook now"

"That's why I love you babe, always useful" Kiss her "And you know right, NOTHING of this to anyone right?"

"Yes"

"Ok, now Go, I don't want to see you till you gave me dinner"

"Yes Jake" She said and go to the kitchen tearing really hard

"_I wish I could tell you, I wish we could be together, but we can't, Troy I wish you know that my dream is to be with you…" She thought _

_**Ok, a new story, I don't understand was is getting into me to write, but I hope you like this new story, if you have doubts, tell me, I'll be glad to answer, and PLZ, can you leave a little review, telling me if I should continue? Or if you like it? :P, MAKE ME HAPPY, and do it :P… Thanks…**_

_**Xox**_

_**Vicky**_


End file.
